


[SD]半夏空蝉

by yebanyihan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yebanyihan/pseuds/yebanyihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一点赌气，一点回忆，一个拥抱</p>
            </blockquote>





	[SD]半夏空蝉

 

Sam感到自己在下坠。

 

子弹射进胸膛的那一瞬，世界已不再真实。先是脚，往前迈动的步子一个趔趄，随后是腿，这让他几乎跪下，可他还是挣扎向前，一步，或许两步，胸口的鲜血似乎有越涌越多的趋势，他分不清心口的黏腻究竟是血还是冷汗，嗓子里满是铁锈味，喉咙干渴，他想咳嗽，却几乎无法承受来自胸腔的细小震动，最后是大脑，他感到天旋地转，曾经鲜活的色彩变得灰白并且虚幻，他努力地想看清点什么，想把什么刻进记忆，大脑却不受控制地为他自己的死亡拟好了明天早报的标题。

 

他记得最后一眼看清的是繁星璀璨的夜空，没有黑白胶片式的走马观花，没有生前美好记忆的闪回。Dean又骗我，他这么想着，随后向前扑倒。意识正在逐渐远去，可后背依旧有挥散不去的粘滞触感——也许是太热了，空气仿佛凝固，他直挺挺地向下倒去竟是带不动一丝微风的。

 

猎人终究会在路上死去。

 

这在他告别斯坦福，带着对Jessica挥之不去的愧疚坐上Impala副驾的那一刻就知道了——或许更早，在某个没有礼物、没有父亲的圣诞节，又或者在他第一次拿起那把点四五瞄准黑暗里的怪物，只有枪托冰冷的触感给他唯一的依靠和安全的时候。猎人的孩子总是比同龄人更早地参透生与死的奥秘，他们常年挣扎在生与死的边缘，游走在黑与白的灰色地带，不拿工资，不求回报。

 

Sam曾经想摆脱这种生活，也想把Dean拉离苦海。他对Mary的记忆模糊不清，只是偶尔从Dean嘴里听到零星半点，那不足以让他为Mary豁出整个生命，可Dean却是那么固执又卑微地听从父亲的每一句命令。他想过上正常的生活，所以他努力了，他申请了大学，拿到了通知书，可他的行为依旧像是背叛，于是他们吵架，他头也不回地坐上大巴离开了他们的旅馆，他们的家，他的哥哥，他的Dean。

 

哦，Dean。

 

Dean的名字唤起了他一星半点的意识，他想对Dean说抱歉，为他们不久前的争吵，为他自负的行动，为他此刻的死亡。他一直都知道Dean才是他们当中更脆弱的那个，尽管他总是自诩硬汉，还嘲笑他的头发像个娘唧唧的小公主，可Dean几乎在用他的整个生命来照顾他，他的小弟弟Sammy。可他却即将尸横荒野。也许不久前开枪后逃走的吸血鬼会再一次回来，甚至带着同伙，分食他的血液和肉体。

 

他怎么能忍心让Dean看到自己如此狼狈的样子。

 

可又或者，他还未死去。以脸抢地绝不是这样的触感，他也没有闻到泥土和草根咸湿的气息，相反，他感受到人的体温，隔着棉布衬衫，隔着氤氲开来的那一大片血迹，他依然能感受到汗水蒸腾出的热气，他的额头抵在对方的颈窝里，小心地吸气，他感受到Dean，感受到家。

 

Dean在他耳边一声声地唤着，Sam、Sammy，一声比一声急促，一声比一声惊恐，环着他的胳膊逐渐用力，抱着他像是溺水人抓住的那根浮木，掌心濡湿，却依旧死死地攥住他的衬衫，后背是那种挥之不去的黏腻感。Sam觉得吵，又有点想笑，意识正在放空，恍惚间他听见了蝉鸣，同样孜孜不倦地叫，让人心烦，却也心安。至少你并不孤独。

 

随后他在Dean怀里彻底地昏了过去。

 

 

***

记忆像是画卷般铺展开来。

 

汽车旅馆里老旧的空调机几乎不起作用，除了顺着窗沿持续落下的水滴依旧宣告着它还在运转的事实。此时正值仲夏，窗户虽是打开，却仍旧是没有风吹进来，时间仿佛被按了暂停，树叶一动不动，蝉鸣却依旧聒噪，一声一声地，慢慢磨平睡意。

 

Sam从梦中醒来，睁眼的时候恰是正午，阳光在窗框边留下一抹金色，他抬手挡了一下过于刺眼的光线，不适地眨了几次眼，才勉强看清天花板上开裂的细缝和蒙尘的白炽灯，他在心里抱怨了一下Dean又不拉窗帘，舒展身体的时候意识到额头上半温不凉的触感。

 

他伸手从额头上拿下了毛巾，见鬼的居然还是粉红色，Dean总是抓紧一切可能的机会对他进行恶作剧，天知道他都是从哪儿搞来这些娘唧唧的玩意儿的，明明他的内心才更像是住了个小公主。

 

不过这可是Dean，伟大的Dean Winchester只会承认自己是个硬汉。

 

于是Sam只是默默地把毛巾从头上拿下来，不断说服自己这只是Dean的恶作剧，并在内心对他哥哥独特的照顾方式无奈地翻了个白眼。

 

Sam从床上坐起身的时候，发觉身上棉质短袖因为汗水而黏腻腻地贴在身上，也不知道是因为天热还是发烧，他感到口渴，下床的时候却发现床头一杯放凉了的白开水，不用说这肯定出自Dean的手笔。

 

他们的父亲几天前接到一通电话后匆匆忙忙地出了门，临走前只记得交代Dean照顾好他的弟弟，一如很多个相同的从前。Dean一直把他照顾的很好，至少比起John，Dean尽职尽责多了。Sam有的时候会想Dean是否真的喜欢这样的生活——毕竟他此时已辍了学，Winchester家的孩子无需追名逐利，只要扛起枪，开着车前往未知的目的地，肩负起家族使命就足够了。

 

Sam是喜欢学习的，尽管他并不喜欢学校生活，毕竟在学校里，没有人会喜欢一个怪胎，而Dean是那种所有老师都喜欢却也头疼的问题学生，他成绩不错，却不肯好好考试，把时间大把大把地花在谈恋爱和天晓得的乱七八糟的兴趣爱好上。他辍学的时候没有犹豫，仿佛很高兴终于不用再担心作业和考试，他喜欢枪，继续猎鬼似乎也没有什么不好。

 

但Sam有的时候还是会用一副忧郁的小狗一样的眼神看着Dean——在Dean没在看他的时候，他说不清自己心里是沉淀的是一种什么样的感情，他才16岁，正值青春叛逆期，他把所有的温情都认作是管教和扼杀天性，他和父亲有无数的争吵，但他从不对着Dean大吼大叫，他只会用一双蕴含着愤怒、不甘、偏执和顽固的眼睛看着Dean，然后Dean总会妥协。

 

是啊，妥协的总是Dean，哪怕他们玩最简单的猜拳。

 

Dean不在宾馆，这个认知让Sam有一瞬间觉得背叛。

 

当然，他快成年了，这个年龄段的孩子喜欢自己待着，喜欢不被人打扰，偶尔还会做点关于拯救世界的英雄梦，Sam也是如此，除了他更加现实，从不觉得拯救世界的英雄有什么了不起。只可惜常年的居无定所让他几乎没有什么私人空间，他的身边永远都有一个嬉皮笑脸的Dean，按他的话来说，家人就是这样，永远都在你旁边让你厌烦。

 

他多数时候会翻一个白眼给说着这句话的Dean，顺便友好地把他请出房间，让他随便找个酒吧消磨时间，和姑娘调情也行，反正别来打扰他。但现在，他还在发烧，虽然Dean给他敷了凉毛巾，给他倒了凉白开，在他心底仍旧期望睁开眼就能看到Dean。

 

说来这也不算是什么过分的要求，鉴于Dean就是导致他发烧的罪魁祸首。

 

如果Dean昨天晚上没有故意拖延洗澡时间，把热水全都用光的话，Sam也就不至于因为洗冷水澡而感冒了。

 

 

***

喝完水之后，Sam又倒回了床上，热度还没退，头依旧很晕，空调发出轰隆隆的声响，他把被单拉到头上蒙住脸，脑袋又往枕头里蹭了蹭，随后意识到身上的衣服还湿着，贴着皮肤很不舒服。他有点想起身冲个澡，又意识到现在依旧没有热水，于是只好在内心给Dean一个无伤大雅的诅咒。

 

他脱了上衣，又把被单拉到肚子，伴着聒噪的蝉鸣，在这个夏日沉闷的午后迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

 

他在梦境里挣扎。

 

奇怪的是，他知道自己正在做梦，也并非说梦境不真实，相反，这场梦太真实了，真实得仿佛回忆。

 

那是他的童年。

 

 

***

Sam一直是知道他的童年与常人不同的，在他年幼的时候，尽管他还不能清楚地分辨出他的成长环境究竟与其他人有什么不同，他依然知道不停地转学与住在汽车旅馆并不是什么正常的事情，年纪再大一点之后，当John从事的工作在圣诞节那天被无情地揭开之后，当他拿起枪的时候，他已经学会了接受而不是抱怨，但他偶尔，只是偶尔，也会羡慕Dean，至少Dean在四岁之前拥有过正常的童年，而他从有记忆以来，就不曾享受过这份在别人看来再寻常不过的家庭温暖。

 

不过幸运的是，他有个全世界最好的哥哥。

 

其实这算不上是个显而易见的事实，毕竟Dean多数时候都表现得像个混蛋，当然Sam也不遑多让，他们可以把能想到的最卑劣的恶作剧手段用到对方身上，可以把对方所有的糗事拿出来大肆嘲笑，可以一言不合就大打出手，然后带着满脸伤痕倒在地上相顾而笑，他们就像是所有普通的兄弟一样，除了在每一个危机四伏的夜晚，总有Dean站在他身前，替他挡去所有可能的伤害，又或者在Sam受伤后，睁着他那双几乎泛着水光的绿眼睛，满怀歉疚地给Sam上药。

 

他像个旁观者一样看着梦境里他的童年，那些打打闹闹，有鲜血，却也有欢笑的日子，那些混合着Dean的体温和汽油的在Impala后座的日子，能称得上是美好的回忆不多，但每一段却都与Dean有关。

 

突然地，他感到身上一凉，也许是窗口突然吹进了风，也许是老旧的空调机突然起了作用，可他困顿地睁不开眼，梦境也还在继续，他顺从地又沉入了梦境。

 

身上的黏腻感在逐渐消失，他仿佛置身水中，有水流温柔地抚遍他的全身，Sam不禁感到温暖和放松，似乎那些燥热的暑气也一并被洗去了。

 

他在梦里看见他7岁那年的暑假，同样也是他和Dean被父亲丢下，不同的是，由于他们尚未成年，所以被寄放在了Bobby家。那个时候的Dean11岁，当John告诉他等他成年就可以拥有那辆Impala的时候，他就完全被车迷住了，所以不意外地，当Sam窝在Bobby的书房抱着一本厚厚的读物打发时间的时候，Dean在外面帮着洗车，哦，洗的正是那辆Impala，这一次John在离开时开走了另一辆普普通通的卡车。

 

他坐在房间里，窗户大开，一台功率不大的电风扇嘎吱作响，偶尔吹起桌上的几张便笺，蝉鸣像是挥之不去的口香糖，顽固地附着在他每一段跟夏天有关的回忆里。耳边的声音虽然吵，却也规律，很快书页上艰涩的拉丁文变成了一串串的催眠符号，他垂着头，几乎在这样的背景音中睡过去，然后Dean的笑声就这样直直地刺进他的耳膜，吓得他浑身一个激灵。

 

抬头的时候入眼就是Dean大大的笑脸， Dean是他们当中比较大的那一个，但也是两人之中更有童心的那个——当然本人并不会承认这一点。Sam喜欢Dean的笑容，他的哥哥总是能因为一点小事就笑得很开心，完全不像他这个“少年老成”的弟弟，哪怕是看着Dean啃一个芝士汉堡，你都能从他鼓鼓的腮帮和溢满喜悦的双眼感受到快乐。

 

“Sammy！出来玩呀！别看书了！”

 

Dean笑着对他这样说道。

 

他几乎被Dean过分灿烂的笑容感染，傻愣愣地点了点头，又放下手里过分厚重艰涩的书籍，唇边泛起不自知的微笑，几乎是蹦跳着被Dean蛊惑出了房间。

 

他几乎是在踏出房门的那一刹那，就被Dean浇了满头满脸的水，而当他愣怔着还没反应过来发生了什么的时候，耳边已充斥着Dean毫不顾忌的大笑。他嘲笑着Sam的傻，像只迷迷瞪瞪的小鹿，竟然完全不躲地就这么被水淋了个正着，Sam甩了甩头发上向下淌的水珠，其中一颗不偏不倚地飞进了Dean的眼睛里，换来他一声不痛不痒的惊呼。

 

Dean笑得直喘气，不太在意地抬手揉了揉眼睛，看着Sam滴着水粘在脸颊边一绺一绺的头发，还有身上湿透的布料下瘦弱的小身板，突然起了少年心性，拿起手边的水管，大叫着对准了Sam的方向，水柱顺着Sam的脑袋浇下，又一次让他成为了成了落汤鸡，不过这一次Sam终于反应过来了，他在Dean的水柱攻击下左躲右闪地奔向水龙头，赶在Dean追上来之前关掉了水龙头，又顺手捡起另一条水管照着奔过来的Dean喷了上去，Dean没想到Sam会来这一招，水流冲到眼睛里让他难受地闭了闭眼，却也只是嘟着嘴嚷嚷了几句抱怨的话——他是无论如何也不会对着Sam生气的。

 

两个少年在烈日炎炎下欢快地打起了水仗，甚至围着还没完全洗好的Impala玩起了捉迷藏，谁先冒出脑袋定是会被另一个浇上满头满脸的水的，他们在Bobby的车场四处乱窜，拖着长长的水管乱喷一气，搞得一地狼藉，水汽在阳光下蒸腾，和少年清澈的笑声混在一起，交织成那个夏天最温暖的记忆。

 

当然，晚些时候两只落汤鸡免不了被Bobby提着耳朵教训了一顿，他们低着头看着脚面，装出一副乖乖挨训的样子，在Bobby把他们赶去洗澡的时候默契地对视一眼，各自又笑得开怀。

 

Sam还记得Dean那个时候的笑容，那么明亮，翡翠色的眼睛亮亮的，像是装下了整个世界，嘴角咧开，露出齐白的牙，肉嘟嘟的双颊让这份笑容带着孩子气的天真，当Sam头晕脑胀的躺在床上的时候，心里依旧念叨着他可以为了Dean的这个笑容付出一切。

 

Sam病倒了，尽管已是仲夏，在外面疯玩一下午，冷水和汗水混杂着贴在身上，在浴室里又因为贪图凉快而冲了个凉水澡，入夜的时候Sam就发起了高烧。

 

Dean是最先察觉到他不对劲的，他俩睡在同一间房子，也许是血缘间的默契，也许是Dean刻入骨髓的保护弟弟的本能，他在半夜突然惊醒，听见隔壁床Sam挣动的声音，他试探着叫了一声Sammy，却没得到应有的回应。

 

也许是他的小弟弟做了噩梦，Dean轻轻地爬下床的时候这样想到，他弟弟的胆子总是这样小，离开他的保护可怎么行呢。随后他爬进Sam的被窝，环着他的背，一只手轻轻地拍着，试图让他的小弟弟冷静下来。

 

可当他伸手触碰到对方身体的时候，就察觉到了不对劲，Sam的体温很高，甚至热得烫手，被单被他卷在腰腹以下，睡衣向上掀起，露出白白的一截小肚子，Dean拧开床头灯，凑过去看Sam的脸，他紧闭着双眼，扭动四肢，颊边和脖颈处满是汗水，像是被梦魇困住又挣脱不出。

 

Dean把他的衣服拉下盖住肚子，又把被单往上拽了拽，把Sam整个儿裹得严严实实，随后跳下床去找凉毛巾，Dean总是知道要怎么照顾Sammy的，他几乎是抱着尚在襁褓中的弟弟，看着他一点一点地长成现在的小豆丁，他对Sam再熟悉不过。

 

而Sam，Sam是个很早熟的孩子，虽然心里觉得哥哥是个笨蛋，但毕竟长得赏心悦目，所以他愿意表现得乖一点去满足自己笨蛋哥哥过分强烈的保护欲，不过今晚，也许是Dean那过分灿烂的笑容在他脑海里停留了太久，也许是发烧时人不自觉的脆弱让他变得格外依靠Dean，当Dean把凉毛巾敷上他额头的时候，他舒服地微微侧过了身，在睡梦中迷迷瞪瞪地拽住了Dean的下衣摆，嘴里呢喃着“Dean、Dean……”，像是Dean在的地方就是避风港。

 

Dean想把Sam的手拿上来握住，却总也掰不开他的手指，只好姿势别扭地蜷进被窝里，一只手抓在Sam的手腕处，另一只手尽量平稳地轻轻拍着Sam的后背。

 

Sam还记得自己第二天醒来，睁开眼便看到Dean时溢满胸膛的喜悦与满足，他伸出自己细伶伶的胳膊，颇具占有意味地放在Dean的肩上，脑袋更深地往Dean颈窝处拱去，完全忘记了感冒会传染这回事儿。

 

当然，第二天两人只能窝在床上抱着被子不断擦着鼻涕的经历就是后话了。

 

 

***

Sam醒来的时候是在傍晚，落日还有一点余晖，在窗框处打上斜斜的阴影，他转了转眼睛，呼吸带动胸腔震动让他痛苦地倒吸了一口气，腰腹更是完全使不上力，窗外连绵不断的蝉鸣一点一点拉回了他的记忆，他想起自己在跟Dean吵了一架之后负气地打算一个人去猎鬼，却偏偏碰上一只落单又嗜杀的吸血鬼，随后他大概是中了一枪，正中心口，倒下来的时候看见了向他奔跑而来的Dean。

 

想到Dean他不由得挣扎起身，他担心Dean的安危，担心那只吸血鬼请来后援，然而他胸前缠着厚厚的绷带，四肢沉重地仿佛正在从身体剥离，他转动脖子的时候头上掉下来了一块半温不热的毛巾，不远处的床头柜上照例放着一杯凉白开。

 

他试图开口，试图唤来Dean，很多年少时的记忆冲入他的脑海，他意识到自己做了个很长很长的梦，又像是个旁观者一样回顾了自己的童年，以及蝉鸣与暑气交织而成的温暖。

 

Dean进门的时候他正试着撑坐起来靠在床头，对方只是愣了一秒便大步走来帮他把身子扶正，并确保不会扯到胸前的伤口，他坐好后还没来得及张口就被Dean塞进了一个混合着汗水、汽油与酒精的拥抱里。

 

Dean抱得很紧，胸前的护身符硬硬的硌得他发疼，可这份肌肤相触的温暖让他知道，道歉不必明说，他们永远都会原谅彼此。

 

而此时窗外的蝉鸣，他第一次从中听出了欢快的旋律。

 

 

-Fin-


End file.
